Enamoradas
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: ¿Cómo el amor puede ser una aberración? ¿Cómo algo tan poderoso y que se siente tan bien puede estar mal? ¿Por qué besar su piel es incorrecto? ¿Por qué amar sus pecas no está bien? ¿Por qué respirar su risa o vivir de sus abrazos no es natural? No lo entiende. El amor es amor, ¿verdad? Tercer puesto en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


_«juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling y compañía.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página, avisadme. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Mirad en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

Imagen de portada de TUMBLR.

 **Palabras:** 2,446.

 **Capítulos:** 1/1.

 **Advertencias:** Presencia clara de comportamientos/personajes homófobos y, aunque no he querido, no todos los personajes mencionados salen bien parados. Final feliz, por supuesto. Relación mujer/mujer - primas.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #18: "Amor es amor" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **enamoradas**

 **[rose & dominique]**

No era correcto.

No estaba bien.

Era asqueroso, incluso.

Sin embargo, si alguien les preguntaba, contestaban que no les importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran los demás, que nadie tenía ni voz ni voto sobre ellas. Ni ahora ni nunca.

¿Y cómo era eso posible cuando ambas, a lo largo de su adolescencia, habían hecho lo imposible para complacer a sus padres? _¿a cualquiera?_ Unas notas perfectas, una buena carrera, contactos en todas partes y un trabajo de ensueño, todo por y para su familia, para hacerles sonreír y para conseguir algo más que una palmadita en la espalda o unas buenas palabras.

Se habían desvivido por ellos, ¿y qué habían hecho a cambio? Nada, porque a la hora de la verdad, cuando más habían necesitado esas buenas palabras, habían recibido malas caras o advertencias que bien podrían haber sido amenazas que dolían como la peor de las maldiciones.

Te estarás preguntando, como cualquiera en su sano juicio, qué era lo que habían hecho para recibir tanto odio irracional por aquellos que prometieron, un día hace muchos años, cuidarlas con sus propias vidas y amarlas de forma incondicional simplemente por ser sus hijas.

Pues algo incorrecto.

Que estaba mal.

Y que era asqueroso.

¿Simple, cierto? Tan simple como un _wingardium leviosa_ para un niño. Quizá no. Tal vez es algo más complejo, porque ellas no piensan así. Mucha gente piensa de otra forma o responde a esa pregunta de otra manera. ¿Pero qué haces cuando descubres que lo que sientes tiene nombre y es tachado por enfermedad muggle, por aberración contra la naturaleza o de pecado?

Asustarte y ocultarte.

No quieres que nadie descubra tu sucio secreto, crees que puedes mantenerlo oculto porque si no se lo dices a nadie, ¿quién va a saber que la deseas? Qué sueñas con ella y te levantas con las sábanas sudadas y con el corazón queriendo escapar de tu pecho. Qué lloras en silencio porque sabes que nada de lo que hagas te librará de pensar en ella, de soñar con ella, de observar con anhelo o amarla en silencio. Qué no hay cura. Qué estás condenada.

No es tan simple.

Tardaron un tiempo, pero se dieron cuenta. Rose Weasley y Dominique Weasley no podían luchar contra lo que sentían. En el Mundo Mágico no está mal que te enamores de tu primo o que te cases con alguien de tu misma sangre, lo que está mal es que tu primo sea del mismo sexo. Eso es la aberración, pero entonces ¿es el amor una aberración?

Rose Weasley fue la primera en preguntárselo. En enfrentarse a sus padres, ¿qué daño podía hacer una simple pregunta como esa? Ninguno.

—Por supuesto que no, cariño —le sonrió el bueno de su padre—. El amor es maravilloso, pero ten cuidado, ¿eh? hay _muchos rompecorazones_ suelto.

Sí que una mala respuesta podía hacer daño, ¿por qué su padre tenía que dar por hecho que había un chico en su vida? ¿Por qué no una chica? Dolía, dolía horrores.

—¿Te gusta _alguien_ , Rose?

Su madre era un cielo, un rayo de esperanza. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para iluminar la oscuridad que a Rose le rodeaba desde hacía dos años. No bastaba para hacerla sentir bien porque lo que necesitaba, lo que más deseaba, es que sus padres le dijeran que estaba bien, que podía amar a quien quisiera, que no era una decepción, pero para que eso ocurriera, Rose tenía que hacer otra pregunta.

Y no se atrevía.

En ese momento, ahora estaba segura, no se dio cuenta de la mirada que su madre le lanzó. Tal vez, si se hubiera percatado de ella, las cosas habrían tomado un camino diferente, pero Rose estaba demasiado asustada para darse cuenta que si había alguien que pudiera aceptarla con todos sus defectos o que pudiera decirle que amar no es un defecto, esa sería su madre.

Dominique Weasley es totalmente diferente a la pelirroja. No llegan a ser polos opuestos, pero casi. Dominique es una luchadora, alguien que no se rinde ante nada y que usa sus encantos como armas de doble filo para conseguir todo aquello que desee. Es caprichosa, cruel y egoísta, pero también es una persona con un corazón de oro, alguien que quitaría la vida, _que mataría_ , a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocar lo que es suyo.

¿Sabéis lo que quería que fuese suyo?

Rose Granger-Weasley

Y lo fue. Lo es, todavía. Dominique Weasley es la niña perfecta. La chica que todos admiran o desean ser. Pero la perfección no existe, es aparente y superficial. Dominique sabía muy bien lo que era correcto y lo que se consideraba incorrecto a los ojos de los magos. ¿Sabéis lo que prefería hacer? Lo incorrecto porque era lo que le satisfacía a niveles incalculables.

No fue a Ravenclaw ni a Gryffindor, sino a Slytherin.

No siguió la estela de su hermana, la superó.

No estudió en Francia como sus padres querían, se marchó a Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, aunque hizo cosas que no gustaban, nunca se sintió del todo satisfecha con sus movimientos porque siempre buscaba la manera de compensarlos. Hasta que un día, paseando por la calle, se encontró con un grupo de chicos y de chicas con banderas de colores y ropa extravagante. Puso mala cara, eso lo recuerda perfectamente, también que se quedó estupefacta al ver como dos chicos se besaban sin que nadie los mirara mal o que las dos chicas rubias, que iban detrás, llevaran las manos entrelazadas como si fuesen una pareja normal.

Eso le llamó la atención.

Todo cambió ese día.

Todo empezó a tener sentido. Nunca le habían interesado los chicos de la misma forma que a sus amigas o a su hermana, tampoco le había dado mucha importancia, siempre había algo que ocupaba su mente, pero ahora, la tenía.

Los chicos no le interesaban, eso le había quedado claro con un par de experimentos con sus compañeros de la facultad, pero no hallaba a una chica que llamara su atención en un modo romántico como para querer tomar su mano o besarla.

Fue en Navidad cuando encontró su sujeto de interés. Había sido casualidad, normalmente evitaba ir a La Madriguera en las grandes festividades, pero como llevaba meses fuera de Inglaterra no podía hacer el feo. Llevaban unas horas allí, bebiendo ponche de huevo y contándose anécdotas. Teddy y Victoire habían desaparecido un rato antes, James y compañía estaban jugando a un partido de Quidditch, mientras que Dominique, la pequeña Molly y una muy nerviosa Rose habían permanecido bebiendo.

Fue ahí cuando Dominique se fijó en la pelirroja. En ese último año, había cambiado muchísimo. Físicamente no estaba mal, puesto que el vestido azul que llevaba dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Tenía buenas piernas, se quedó un buen rato pensando en cómo se sentiría tocarlas o que se enredasen en su cuerpo, mientras acariciaba todo trozo de piel que estuviera a su alcance o probaba esos labios rosados que invitaban al pecado. No supo exactamente cómo ocurrió, solo que, en algún momento de su escrutinio nada disimulado, los ojos azules de Rose se posaron en su rostro. Y Dominique, que era una digna serpiente de Slytherin y había visto esa mirada en muchos hombres, fue consciente de que su interés era más que correspondido.

¿Y por qué no? ¿Qué tenía de malo comprobar si su interés por las mujeres era real o solo un mero capricho? Rose Weasley era una opción y la única que le interesaba, así que le sonrió y esperó a que todo estuviera mucho más despejado y el alcohol hiciera efecto en algunas personas para poder acercarse a ella.

Esa noche, dejaron de ser dos primas distanciadas por el espacio y el tiempo, dejaron de ser dos mujeres, para convertirse en dos personas abrazadas por el deseo reprimido, por sentimientos encontrados y por primeras veces. Y, aunque Dominique no tenía intención de que eso se alargase más de lo necesario, no fue solo esa noche, hubo muchas más. Noches escondidas bajo las sábanas, mañanas con sonrisas traviesas y roces ocasionales, y tardes pérdidas en el mundo muggle.

Fueron felices.

Rose pudo confesar, en una tarde de café, música y poesía, lo que sentía, lo que había sentido desde que estaban en Hogwarts; desde que tuvo la capacidad de saber diferenciar la amistad del amor y lo mal que lo había pasado al creer que era incorrecto. Y Dominique, escondidas del mundo, pudo besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, besar cada centímetro de piel, como una promesa silenciosa de que, aunque no correspondía sus sentimientos, algún día lo haría.

Dominique Weasley nunca había querido algo tanto como a Rose Granger-Weasley.

Dominique Weasley nunca había sido tan feliz hasta que bebió de los labios de Rose Granger-Weasley.

Dominique Weasley nunca se había sentido más segura hasta que durmió en los brazos de su pequeña Rose Granger-Weasley.

¿Qué más da compartir sangre? ¿Qué más da la pequeña diferencia de edad? Entonces, ¿qué más da que sean dos mujeres? El amor no es una aberración, tío Harry lo decía cientos de veces, citando al legendario Albus Dumbledore, _el amor es una fuerza que es más hermosa y más terrible que la muerte._ Pero lo era, para ciertas personas.

Dominique, en una tarde nevada en La Madriguera, dos años después de su primer beso con Rose, no había visto un problema estar sintiendo lo que sentía por Rose. Sí, no lo habían hecho oficial, pero tampoco lo estaban ocultando. O eso pensaba Dominique, que las dos estuvieran viviendo en Estados Unidos hacía las cosas más fáciles, pero no cuando estaban en Inglaterra.

Y, tal vez, ese fue su error. Dominique estaba en el jardín junto a su padre cuando este, en un descuido, le preguntó por qué estaba sonriendo de esa forma tan boba, quién era el motivo por el que su reina se encontraba así. Y ella, sin pensar en las consecuencias, en las palabras tímidas de Rose cada vez que le decía que fingieran no estar juntas, le dijo que estaba enamorada.

—¿Quién te ha robado el corazón?

Dominique sonrió, porque sentía que tenía que sonreír, por primera vez en años no se preocupaba en lo que podían pensar en los demás, en si estaba bien o no lo que hacía, solo que era feliz y quería compartirlo con su familia.

¿Dónde estaba el problema?

—Rose.

Ahí estaba.

Nunca olvidaría la cara de horror de su padre, como tampoco podría olvidar las lágrimas en el rostro de su pequeña Rose. Esa Navidad, no fue tan fatídica como esperaba, pero los pocos comentarios horrorizados de sus tíos fueron los peores. Hubo gente que las defendió, gente como tío Harry, tía Ginny, tía Hermione o su madre Fleur, pero tenían más peso los silencios incómodos, las miradas asqueadas y los comentarios dañinos, que cualquier otra cosa.

Fueron unas navidades de gritos, peleas y prejuicios. Tía Hermione abofeteó a tío Ron, mientras que tío Harry discutió con tío Ron y su padre Bill. No fueron unas buenas navidades, los meses siguientes tampoco fueron agradables. Rose no quería volver a estar con ella, quería distancia y la culpaba por lo sucedido. Dominique, durante esos meses, se sintió destrozada, rota, pero mantuvo la esperanza de solucionar lo que había ocurrido.

El problema era ese, no había que solucionar nada, ellas no tenían la culpa de lo que sentían porque lo que sentían no era nada malo. Tardaron un tiempo, meses en entenderlo, pero lo consiguieron.

No necesitaban el apoyo de sus familias.

Ni el consentimiento de sus padres.

Solo necesitaban amor y eso ya lo tenían.

Habían pasado diez años desde ese beso, desde ese roce inocente de labios, ocho años desde esa maldita navidad, que lo cambió absolutamente todo, y siete años de su reconciliación en París.

Dominique, acurrucada en el sofá con un libro al que no estaba prestando atención, miró a Rose, a su pequeña Rose con el pelo revuelto recogido en un moño desordenado, intentando escribir una lechuza para felicitar las fiestas a su madre que, cinco años atrás empezó una relación con Pansy Parkinson, feliz y en calma.

Las cosas se habían tranquilizado con el paso de los años, ella misma se había reunido con sus padres en casa de sus abuelos maternos para hablar largo y tendido, su padre seguía sin entender que lo que sentía estaba bien, pero por lo menos ya no la miraba con asco y hablaban de vez en cuando. No se podía decir lo mismo de tío Ron que, aunque ya no montaba los espectáculos de antaño, tampoco les dirigía la palabra. Era doloroso, especialmente para Rose, pero como Albus y Scorpius no se separaban nunca de ella, era imposible que el sufrimiento durase demasiado.

Tampoco era relevante, estaban juntas y las personas que importaban estaban con ellas.

 _El amor es amor. ¿Tanto cuesta entenderlo?_

—¿Qué haces, rubia?

Dominique dejó caer el libro en el suelo, tampoco lo estaba leyendo, y abrió los brazos para que Rose se acurrucase en ellos. Rose olía a chocolate, a campo y a su olor particular. Dominique cerró los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, ganándose un manotazo de su novia. Ella contraatacó, por supuesto, su especialidad eran los ataques de cosquillas porque así tenía la oportunidad de tocar su piel, de abrazarla y de sentirla en todas las formas posibles.

 _¿Por qué costaba entenderlo?_

—No, suéltame.

—Nunca, pelirroja.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, entre carcajadas, golpes inocentes y besos robados, sabiendo que nada podía hacerles daño, sabiendo que estaban juntas, que se amaban y que nada podía separarlas.

 _Si no lo entiendes, no importa._

 _No nos importa._

—Rose Granger —la sujetó de las muñecas y se tumbó cuan larga era sobre su cuerpo. Su novia jadeaba por el esfuerzo, sus ojos brillaban con cientos de promesas y sus labios eran demasiado apetitosos como para ignorarlos, por lo que le robó un beso antes de ponerse seria de nuevo—. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Al modo muggle, por supuesto.

Rose abrió mucho los ojos y esperó, porque estaba acostumbrada a las bromas para nada graciosas de su novia, pero lo único que hizo Dominique fue arquear una ceja y esperar pacientemente.

—Lo dices en serio.

—Tan en serio como que estoy enamorada de ti.

Rose sonrió, la abrazó y unió sus labios. Acabaron en el suelo, una de las dos se dio un buen golpe, pero poco les importó. Tan poco como hacer el amor en una alfombra violeta, en mitad del salón, en plena Navidad.

—Te quiero, futura señora Granger.

—Te quiero, boba pelirroja.

Un beso en la nariz.

Una sonrisa.

Y amor.

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 ** _gracias por leer._**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

1.- Lo sé, la historia no tiene mucho sentido, pero es que necesitaba escribir algo así. Hay mucho odio en el mundo, hay que combatirlo. El drama es que es mi pasión.

2.- No he querido que Ron acabase mal parado, puedo aseguraros que es el único que ha acabado peor, los demás, porque a mí me gusta pensar que la gente puede cambiar, han mejorado su opinión por el bien mayor. No he querido echar mierda en los Weasley, no lo he hecho, pero me disculpo si alguien así lo ha pensado. Y es natural que Hermione y Ron no terminasen bien, Hermione nunca podrá perdonar a alguien que le haga daño a una de sus hijos.

* * *

 _«_ _travesura realizada_ _»_


End file.
